


Firstborn

by kiyala, perrysian



Series: Les Pokéballs [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrysian/pseuds/perrysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jynx's egg starts hatching while Grantaire is in the middle of a gym battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firstborn

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fic references Grantaire's relationship with Jynx in a way that could be misconstrued as something more than a Trainer/Pokémon relationship. It is not, and is explained in [this drabble](http://kiyala.tumblr.com/post/76630933307).

Grantaire is halfway through a battle with a fresh-faced girl in her late teens when Jynx calls out to him excitedly. His heart catches in his throat and his Litwick pauses, just about to use Will-o-wisp, to turn around and look at him. 

"Okay," Grantaire says, over the pounding of his heart. "Okay, okay. Um, Anna, was it? You've got a great battling technique. I'm looking forward to seeing what you're going to do next. Let's just hold that thought for a second, my wife needs me."

"It's… Marié…" the challenger replies with a confused frown. "What's going on?"

Grantaire doesn't reply, already running across the gym, holding onto the Goomy sitting on his head so she doesn't fall off. His Litwick hops after him, calling out desperately until Grantaire pauses to scoop him up and keep running. 

"Is she here? Did I miss it?" Grantaire asks, panting as he reaches the back of the gym. 

"Not yet, calm down," Éponine tells him as Jehan pats his back. 

Marius, the newest addition to the gym, hovers anxiously in the back, wringing his hands. Grantaire spares a small, encouraging smile in his direction before turning to Jynx. She's carrying her egg in a swaddling cloth, murmuring excitedly at it as it shakes. Grantaire kneels beside her, smiling from ear to ear. 

They hear the first crack and the entire group falls silent in anticipation. Then another and another, in quick succession. Grantaire laughs to himself. It's Jynx's egg, of course her child is going to be straight to the point, just like she is. 

The Smoochum finally cracks her egg open, looking up at her mother. Jynx coos and Smoochum smiles, wiggling her tiny arms excitedly. She's tiny and Jynx hugs her close before turning to Grantaire. He takes her into his arms carefully, beaming down at her. 

"I can't believe it," he murmurs, "my first born."

Éponine hits him over the head. Jynx laughs softly and Jehan joins in. 

"Oh man, I need to get my holo caster out so I can show Bahorel and Feuilly." Grantaire presses a kiss to the top of Smoochum's head and hands her back to Jynx. 

He contacts both of his friends, grinning into the camera. "Guys, she's here!"

"No way!" Bahorel exclaims. "Your daughter? That's so awesome, give us a look!"

"Congratulations, Grantaire. Say the same to Jynx, won't you?"

Grantaire smiles, turning around to get Jynx and Smoochum on the screen. He's pretty sure he can hear Bahorel baby talking. Jehan's expression softens. His smile grows fond as he listens, until he catches Grantaire watching him with a knowing look. 

Jynx is talking excitedly at the camera, telling Bahorel and Feuilly how happy she is and that she hopes that they'll visit soon. They don't understand, but Grantaire does. He'll make sure to pass on the message. 

Jehan, who had been expecting the egg to hatch today, has baked cupcakes to celebrate and brings them out, along with Poképuffs for their Pokémon. Jynx carefully feeds Smoochum while Grantaire watches on, not wanting to bite into his own cupcake until Smoochum has successfully eaten her first bite. 

They spend an entire hour with Bahorel and Feuilly on the holo caster. They pass food and drinks around to celebrate Smoochum's birth until Marius quietly clears his throat.

"Grantaire?" 

"Yeah, Marius?" Grantaire holds up a plate of cupcakes. "Want another?"

"Thank you," Marius replies, taking a cupcake, but he doesn't bite into it just yet. "It's just… weren't you in the middle of a gym challenge?"

" _Oh_." Grantaire picks Litwick up and apologises to one of Jehan's Pumpkaboo for interrupting their conversation before rushing back to the front of the gym.

Anna, or Marié, or whatever her name was, is long gone. The entirety of the gym is empty, because all the trainers have joined in the celebrations, and the door to the gym is locked once again. Goomy hums, unimpressed. Grantaire shrugs, walking over to the wall and hitting the switch to reset the gym's puzzle. 

"She'll come back," he says, walking back to the others. "She'll have to, I guess. Shame, though. I think she could have won this time. I wasn't even using Jynx."

Litwick purposefully drops wax on Grantaire's arm.

" _Oww_ , no, I'm not saying that she would have won because I was using you instead. But just imagine when I use both of you. She's going to have a hard time when she returns."

Litwick settles back into Grantaire's arms, satisfied. Grantaire grins as they return to the others. There's a group of Pokémon gathered around Jynx and Smoochum now, taking turns playing, and he lets Litwick join them.

"Gym's closed for the rest of the day. Time to break out the champagne?"

Éponine snorts, handing him a glass. "You say that like I didn't bring it out the moment your back was turned. Marius is already tipsy."

"He's an incredible lightweight isn't he?" Grantaire muses, chuckling at the bright flush already on Marius' face. "Good trainer, though. I'm glad you brought him to the gym, even if it was for all the wrong reasons."

Éponine looks unrepentant. "I knew he'd be good for the gym."

Grantaire nods. "And I think I know what his next assignment's going to be. We might have to wait until he's a little more sober before he talk about it, though."

"Why do I sense a disaster?" Éponine mutters.

"Because you are the sort of pessimist that people often accuse _me_ of being," Grantaire replies, then adds, "and you know me incredibly well."

"I'll drink to that," Éponine says, clinking their glasses together and draining hers.

[ ](http://jeanenjolras.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration by [Perry](http://jeanenjolras.tumblr.com/). Also [posted on tumblr](http://jeanenjolras.tumblr.com/post/77585451193/grantaire-jynx-goomy-and-litwick-welcome-little).


End file.
